Son of Who Now?
by AchillesJackson
Summary: The son of a very powerful god AND goddess appears and not even the gods know what to do with him. Rated 'M' for language, suggestive themes and very steamy sceans. Percabeth
1. The New Room

**A/N: I do not own the series PJO, however, I do enjoy the stories.**

**Chapter 1**

**The New Room**

It's been a year since we defeated Kronos and everything seems to be back to normal. I'm back at my favorite place in the world, Camp Half-Blood. My friend Grover is off with the other Satyrs to schools around the world searching for other Demigods. Last I heard from him, he was in this little place called Garfield Heights, Ohio. He said he'd found one, but this one was different, it was like he knew what he was and wanted to be found. He told me he'd be back to camp with him by dinner. I couldn't wait to meet this kid.

My girlfriend Annabeth, daughter of Athena was on Olympus right now, rebuilding it and adding new features. I really miss my blonde-haired, gray-eyed angel, but I'd never say it like that out loud. She sent me an Iris Message saying that she'd be back close to dinner too, but might be held up because Ares didn't think his new statue in his new temple looked fearsome enough, the big baby.

I walked down the hill, petting Peleus, our guard dragon, on the way down. He was resting peacefully under Thalia's pine. I passed a couple of new kids most being claimed. I saw signs of Apollo, Hermes, Aphrodite, and some minor gods as well, Morpheus, Hecate, Melinoe and Phobos. I guess the gods were keeping their word on the promise I had them swear last year. I looked off in the distance and saw all the new cabins being built. No doubt Annabeth had a hand in that.

I walked up to the Big House and saw Chiron sitting on the porch in wheel-chair form, playing cards with Mr. D, or Dionysus if want to get on his bad side, and Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She was my friend now turned Camp Oracle, the first one in over70 years. For which I am grateful, the old mummy Oracle really creeped us all out. From the looks of it, Rachel was winning.

"Oh bother," Mr. D threw his cards on the table. "Not again. Every bloody time she plays, neither of us wins. She's cheating."

"Now now Mr. D," Chiron chided. "Just because she's the Oracle, doesn't mean she can see your cards. Am I right child?"

"Nope," Rachel smiled. "Mr. D's right, I am cheating." She laughed hysterically before she spotted me. "Percy!" she ran up and jumped in my arms. Thank the gods Annabeth wasn't there. Even though the Oracle HAS to be a maiden, that still wouldn't stop Annabeth from being jealous. Chiron cleared his throat.

"Oh," she looked down and blushed. "Sorry Percy…and Chiron."

Chiron chuckled, "It's quite alright my dear. I understand what it's like to go to one of those Preppy Girl Boarding schools. I've taught at quite a few." He wheeled his chair over to me and smiled. His scraggly beard had now been tamed and his hair wasn't so wild. Although, his tweed jacket and fake pants looked like they'd been burned. "Hello Percy," he held out his hand. "I'm glad to see you again."

"Ah yes," Mr. D sat up. "Mr. Johannes is back. Yay."

"It's nice to see you too Chiron, and you too Mr. D… And it's Jackson. Percy Jackson."

"Yeah yeah," Mr. D waved. "Whatever. Haven't blown up anymore schools again have we?"

I just glared at him; surprisingly this school year had gone off without a hitch. No monsters, no freak weather, just a normal, almost mortal, school year.

"Percy," Rachel grinned. "I think you should go to your cabin, Annabeth made a few, adjustments." My eyes shot out of my head. Annabeth had been in my room! Oh gods, I hope she didn't find the gift I was working on for her that I started last summer. I was making her a seashell mirror with the help of Tyson and my dad. For some strange reason, my dad, Poseidon, was cool with me dating a daughter of his bitterest rival, Athena. On the other hand, Anna's mom utterly detests me. Every chance she gets, even in my dreams, she warns me to stay away from her daughter.

I ran as fast as I could to Cabin Three, the Poseidon cabin. I wasn't expecting anyone to be there, not even Tyson, my Cyclops half-brother. See, my dad and his two brothers, Zeus and Hades, swore a pact on the River Styx after WWII to never have any more kids because we were too dangerous, which is true, but still harsh. But, even though they promised, both Zeus and my dad fell off the wagon and had me and my friend Thalia, daughter of Zeus, now Lieutenant Huntress to Artemis.

Just as I thought, empty. It was kinda sad actually. I could get very lonely at night. When Tyson was here I didn't feel so bad. But now, with him at dads forges, I'm all by my lonesome. I checked under my mattress to see if the mirror was still there, it was. I looked towards the back wall and noticed a second bathroom. Was this what Annabeth was doing?

I entered it and automatically noticed that this room wasn't for boys. The shower, wait, shower! We have showers in our cabins now? Way to go Annabeth! But anyway, the shower curtain had flowers and birds on it. Next to the toilet was what my mom called the 'Magic Box', a separate trash can for women to dispose of their girly body items in without freaking us guys out. I opened the medicine cabinet, which I shouldn't have done because all these pills and other womanly items I shall not mention, namely because Annabeth would kill me if I did, fell all over me. I fixed them up as best I could and walked out of there shuddering. Why had she done this? I walked over to my bed and noticed the bunk next to mine. It had been pushed so close to mine they were almost connected. But the bunk itself looked out of place. It was gray and blue and the backboard was the shape of an ow- no way.

I dropped my bags on the floor and almost headed out the door when I noticed that not only was my dad's old present to me fixed, a fountain of saltwater to make Iris messages with, it was glowing like someone was calling me. I asked for Isis to show me and lo and behold, it was Annabeth.

"Hey Seaweed Brain," she grinned. Do you like your newly refurbished room?" She winked at me.

"Uh," was the most sophisticated response I could think of.

"What," she looked worried. "You don't like it?" Even though the message was water vapor, I could see tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"No no no, that's not it babe," I recovered fast. "I love it, it was just sprung on me so fast. Wait, does this mean that…"

"Yep," she nodded. "I'm moving in with you. I mean, if you don't mind. I mean if you don't want me to its ok, I understand."

My face had to be as red as Ares battle flag because she started to smile again. Annabeth, here, with me? Wow, this was too good to be true.

"Oh, did I forget to mention? The walls are soundproof too." She winked and gave me a mischievous grin. This wasn't like Annabeth; she must've been hanging out with Aphrodite too long. She was starting to rub off on her.

"Hell yeah," I exclaimed. "I'd totally love for you to move in here with me, but wait, what about Chiron and Mr. D?"

"I talked to Chiron about it. He said we proved ourselves as Adults last year during the war and is letting us decide our fates, such as we can. We just have to be careful choose the wise decisions."

"Well that's easy for you to say Wise-Girl," I laughed. "Atleast your mom is the goddess of wisdom."

She smiled sympathetically. "That's why you've got me stupid. I'll see you in a few hours. I can hear Hephaestus yelling for me. I'll talk to you later baby." And with that, her image disappeared. So that's why Chiron was looking at me weird, heh, well this should be fun. I put Riptide in my pocket and my watch/shield on and started walking toward the sword arena. I had a feeling that this was going to be a really great summer.


	2. Fighting the Hand of Death

**A/N: Yet again…I do not own the PJO series**

**Chapter 2**

**Fighting the Hand of Death**

I was shell shocked, what has gotten into Annabeth lately, and Chiron's actually allowing us to share a cabin? What's up with that? But hey, I shouldn't complain. I love Annabeth, even though I haven't told her yet, and all I did this school year was daydream about her, and our underwater kiss. It was the greatest kiss of my life; thankfully, the naiads were keeping quiet about that. I wonder what my dad would think about me abusing my powers that way. If you could call it abusing.

I walked down to the sword arena, and I couldn't help but think of my first time here. Luke, before we knew he was evil, would train with me hours at a time, helping me perfect my skills. I remember the time when he taught me how to flip my opponent's sword out of their hand, and I executed it perfectly against him, even with an uneven blade. But now's not the time to be reminiscing, I need to practice; I wasn't able to do much practicing at the new house that my mom and new step-dad Paul bought. Just on the outskirts of the city, not to far away from the school and it's on the way to Camp…perfect harmony.

As I walked into the sword arena, I saw a crowd of people watching to people in the center ring battle for their lives. I could hear the grunts and yells of the competitors over the roar of the crowd. I could tell that the big burly one was Clarisse, no doubt about it. But I couldn't peg the second person. The kid was five foot three and was lanky, but muscularly built. You'd kind of have to be if you came here. But the second I saw his sword, I knew who it was.

"Go Nico!" I shouted. I knew it was him because I only know of one person with a Stygian Blade. The thing was as black as midnight and hurt like hell if you got cut with it.

"Hey Jackson!" The Stoll brothers ran up to me, grinning like they'd just pulled the biggest prank in the world, which they probably just did.

"Hey Conner, what's up Travis?" I gave them an awkward hug as they jumped me.

"The conquering Hero returns!" Travis yelled. "How've you been man? None of us have heard from you."

"Damn near broke our hearts," Conner fake frowned. "We thought you'd done ran off and found some new friends."

"Probably not as smart," Travis smiled.

"Or as fast," Conner grinned.

"Or as sexy," they both laughed.

"Nah, you guys are the only ones I see." I laughed as we walked to the arena. Clarisse was kicking ass.

"Uh oh," Travis looked shocked. "Best not let our little Annie hear that. She'd kill us all."

"Yeah," I shrugged. "You're probably right. Oh, and by the way, don't call her Annie. She'll castrate you before she kills you."

"Yeah," they both sighed. They put their arms around my shoulders and we walked to the ring like old times.

Just then I heard this loud smash, and a painful yelp. We looked in the arena and saw Clarisse pinned against the wall, sword half-way across the arena and Nico's blade at her throat. There was a stunned silence throughout the whole place.

"Damn it!" Clarisse punched the wall. "How did this little runt beat me?"

"I think it was when he smacked your blade out of your hand and judo flipped you into the wall." Conner yelled out.

"Shut up maggot or I'll-" she stammered

"Or what," Travis called. "If Nico could beat you why should we be scared now?"

"Hey guys," Nico chuckled. "Leave her alone. It's bad enough she got whooped by me, she doesn't need you ragging on her." The crowd roared and laughed. I didn't know which was redder, Clarisse's face or her armor.

"Yo! Hey Nico," I shouted. "How's about you and me spar for everyone?"

"Perc! When did you get here?" His eyes lit up. "Dude, Hades yeah! But are you sure you can handle Death's Hand?"

"Death's Hand," I was pulling on some armor. "Is that what you've finally named your sword?"

"Yeah," he was adjusting his armor back to normal. "I named it that some time in October. I kept summoning spirits and ghouls with it so I just decided that that's what I should call it."

I leapt into the ring and opened my shield. I uncapped Riptide and swung it a few times. Just as I remembered, like I'd never let it go. Nico and I started to circle each other but then he stood up.

"Hold on dude," He took off his helmet. "Let it be the first one to disarm his opponent wins. You've the unfair advantage here." A couple peopled started to murmur, I'd almost forgotten that I took up the Curse of Achilles. Now I'm invulnerable save for one spot, my lower back, near the base of my spine. But only one person new about it, my darling Annabeth.

"There are no pacts between Lions and men Nico…" I took off my helmet and stared at him; the corners of my mouth starting to grin slightly. "But sure, what the heck, I'm no cheater." I slid my helmet back on and prepared for battle.

Let me tell you, this kid got quick over the year. He was moving so fast I almost didn't see him when he brought his blade up to my neck. I quickly rolled out of the way and slashed at his legs. But instead of jumping, he caught Riptide with his own sword and nearly twisted it out of my hands. I tell ya, this kid had practiced. I stood up and charged at him. I feinted to his torso with Riptide while I attacked his head with my shield, it connected. His helmet went soaring into the stands. Nico whipped the hair out of his eyes and grinned. It was scary how much he looked like his father Hades. He spit out some blood and lunged after me. If I weren't untouchable, he would've skewered me right there, but as I side stepped, his blade went straight through my armor and grazed my skin.

It felt as if the ice from Tartarus had ripped open my skin. I backed off and felt where he had hit me. I couldn't believe it, there was a wound, but instead of blood, the liquid was a cloudy, milky color.

"Your soul…" Nico stood shocked. "I've never actually cut someone with it. That must be what happens."

I placed my hand back down there and the wound was gone, but my skin, inside and out still felt ice cold.

"All right," I pulled my sword to attention. "No more stalling lets go."

"You got it." He ducked down then leapt at me. I knocked his sword aside and he rolled out of the way. He got back up, only to run into my charging shield. But instead of being knocked down again, he caught my shield and twisted it off my wrist. He threw it aside and we started circling each other.

I heard a small gasp over my shoulder. I took a quick peek to see who it was, it was Annabeth. I could tell she just arrived because she looked like a mess. Sweat and grime all over her. Her hair a complete mess, grease stains on her forehead and cheeks. I smiled at this; she kinda looks sexy when she's unkempt.

That second was all it took for Nico, he sprung again, but as quick as lightning, I grabbed his wrist, twisted the blade out of his hand, turn him around and had Riptide at his neck.

"Aw Styx," Nico grumbled and a soft thunder rolled across the valley. "Oh well, I will get you eventually. Hopefully when your girlfriend isn't here to boost your courage." I let him go then turned to Annabeth.

"Hey babe," I walked up and kissed her on the cheek. There were a few chuckles but I didn't mind. I was happy. "Glad you made it back."

She didn't respond, her stormy-gray eyes were staring at the cut in my armor. She put her hand on the spot where Nico had stabbed me and a sudden blast of ice ran through me. I shuddered at her touch, but I liked it, for some strange reason, it felt really good. I grabbed her hand and put it at her side. She turned and glared at Nico.

"What the Hades is your problem Nico," she glared him down. "Stygian Iron? You could've ripped his soul from his body!"

"I-I'm sorry," Nico stammered as he backed off. "I didn't really know it could do that."

"Hey, hey, Annabeth," I grabbed her face and had her look at me. "I'm fine sweetie. C'mon, let's get you cleaned up. You look exhausted, plus, I needs me a shower."

I looked back at Nico and gave him a 'Dude, it's cool' look. But he still looked hurt. I put my arms around Annabeth and we headed back to 'OUR' cabin.


	3. Right Where I Belong

**A/N: Yet again…I do not own the PJO series**

**Also, I don't describe the new character that much right now because I'll get to that next chapter. My story will only have two points of view, Percy's and Keith's. That is all. **

**Chapter 3**

**Right Where I Belong**

**(Keith's POV)**

"Grover," I yelled. "How much longer do we have to run bro?" My legs felt like giving out. We'd been running since 5a.m and now it was almost 5:30p.m., I was exhausted. Though, I shouldn't complain, I'm glad Grover found me, I had a feeling that I knew what I was, and I wondered if there were still places for a person like me to fit in. I knew I was special, I knew I was a demigod.

"Just a little further Keith," he panted. "We're already past New York City, we're almost there." His hoof hit a rock and he started stumbling out of control. I grabbed his shoulder and held him up-right. We stopped for a few minutes to catch our breaths. "Thanks man."

"No prob dude," I sat on a stump and just let the wind hit me. I always felt a strange sense of peace when I was in the woods. The wind rustling through the trees, the sounds of the squirrels playing in the leaves, it was almost heaven. Almost Heaven…

It was as if Grover was reading my mind, he took out his Pan flute and started playing 'Country Roads' and I couldn't help but sing along… "_Almost Heaven, West Virginia. Blue Ridge Mountains, Shenandoah River. Life is old there, older than the trees. Younger than the mountains, growin' like a breeze. Take me home, Country Roads, to the place, I belong. West Virginia, Mountain Momma. Take me home, Country Roads._"

"Yah know," Grover put his pipes down. "I have no idea how I knew how to play that, or why I did. It just seemed right." He looked at me and grinned.

"Well," I straightened up. "My momma is from West Virginia. Maybe you got it from me." He looked at me with a puzzled brow.

"Maybe…"he put his pipes away and stood up, I did the same. We started walking this time. We went on for about a mile in silence before he spoke again. "How come you weren't surprised when you found out what I was? And how did you know you were a demigod?"

I stared at him for a long while trying to find an answer but none came. All I could come up with was, "I don't know dude. I just always had this feeling, maybe this wanting to be something greater than an average human. I guess it started when I saw Disney's Hercules."

He scoffed at me. Rolling his eyes and kept moving.

"Dude," I said. "I know that movie was completely inaccurate. I know that his name is Heracles, not Hercules. I also know that Hera isn't his mom. I know that Pegasus wasn't made out of clouds just for him, and I know he didn't turn down immortality to stay human with the love of his life. I just liked the song that went with the movie. 'I can Go the Distance'." He turned and looked at me again, this time like he was studying me. He grinned and trudged forward.

"Well I'm glad you know that. I can't tell you how many kids have come through thinking that that movie was the true account of Heracles. It made me sick. And quite frankly, I think Chiron was starting to get really annoyed, and that doesn't happen very often."

"I believe it," I nodded. "After living for more than three thousand years, he should have some pretty high patience."

"How do you know so much Keith," Grover asked astonished. "Most Half-bloods would be thinking of excuses as to why I might be wrong or pleading with me to make it not true, but you, you seem to know everything there is to know about the Ancient Greek Stories."

"Greek Mythology was and still is my passion, dude," I shrugged. "I love these old stories. I always hoped that some part of them was true, and I was right. Not only was I right, but now I'm part of it." We had been walking and talking for so long, that I didn't even notice that we were coming up on this gigantic hill with a pine tree holding a golden cape. As I focused more I noticed that it wasn't a cape, it was…

"No way dude," I stopped. Grover saw what I was looking at and smiled. "That's not what I think that is, is it?"

"Yup," He smiled. "That is the Golden Fleece; its magic protects our barriers from monsters that want to get in. And if that isn't enough, we've got him." He pointed to a cluster of rocks.

"Him," I asked. "Who's him?" Just then the rocks started to shift and move, as if they were standing up. Then I realized, it was a Greek Dragon. Not to be confused with European dragons that have wings, this one didn't. "Oh my gods…"

"Yeah," Grover laughed. "That's Peleus, he's our guard Dragon." Grover and I kept on walking up the hill. Then it hit me.

"Did you say Peleus?" The dragon looked at me and blinked. Grover nodded.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because," I laughed. "That's Achilles father's name. That is so cool!" I smiled at the dragon, and with no fear, I scratched his head and under his jaw. His contented growl almost sounded like a purr.

"Wow, no one at camp has caught that yet." He smiled. "Everyone just thinks it's a cool Greek name. Also he said that felt good. He really likes you."

All I could do was grin, I'm glad he liked me. Something was telling me that he and I were going to be the best of friends. When we reached the top of the hill, my eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing. A lush valley with cabins, a lake, a sky-blue house and a strawberry grove, not to mention stables, archery range and a sword fighting arena. I also saw a giant rock wall with pouring lava and boulders, and then it smashed together. All I could say was, "Wow."

Grover laughed. "I thought you'd like it. You seem like you'll fit in well here. Who knows, perhaps this is where you belong."He led me down the hill and we walked past a couple of other campers. They waved to me and Grover then went back about their business. I'm glad that Grover found me. I do feel right at home here.

"C'mon, I gotta bring you to Chiron. He'll want to meet you. Also, don't mess with Mr. D., he seems miffed more so than usual." Thunder softly rolled through the valley. "Sorry." He grumbled. And we trudged on towards the Big House.


	4. Steam is a Good Thing

**A/N: *runs to the mirror to check face* Dang, Nope I'm not Rick Riordan I do NOT own the PJO Series**

**Chapter 4**

**Steam is a Good Thing**

**(Percy's POV)**

Leading Annabeth back to the cabin was an ordeal in and of itself. She kept trying to turn around and beat the Hades out of Nico. I kept pulling her towards the cabin telling her it was alright. She just stared at me with those beautiful gray eyes, full of pain, and I almost crumbled.

"C'mon sweetheart," I said. "There's no use in feeling mad about this. What's done is done. Besides neither of us knew that would happen and I was the one that instigated the fight. It's my fault I got hurt. I was careless for a brief millisecond."

"Still," Annabeth steamed. "Nico should've known better, why on earth would he use such a weapon on a human is beyond me. It just makes me sick, thinking about what would've happened to you if you were careless for longer than a millisecond. If he would have actually skewered you, your soul would've been not only ripped from your body, but disintegrated. You would cease to exist!" She finished trembling. Her whole body was shaking. I'd only ever seen her this way before, the final battle with Luke/Kronos. I wrapped my arms around her, comforting her, letting her know that I was okay. We started walking again, hand in hand to the cabin.

We reached the door and she stopped. Then she did something I'd never seen her do before, she was blushing bright red. She looked at me with a smile then turned away. Something was up, I blame Aphrodite. I sighed and pushed the door open. The room was exactly how I left it. I looked at my mattress and saw a little lump. '_Good_,' I thought. '_She still hasn't noticed_.'

She put her bags on her bed and started taking off her shoes. I admired that she just took to this whole new situation with such gusto. She took off her socks and was undoing her hair when she saw me staring at her.

"What," she asked with a devilish smile. "Does Seaweed Brain like watching me undress?" Now it was my turn to blush. I turned around and went to admiring the newly rebuilt fountain. The smell of the sea filling my nostrils, it was enough to heal my battered body. I was glad that this was a good enough distraction. I felt myself calming down, so I turned around to see…nothing. She had already made it to her shower room.

"Oh Styx," I mumbled under my breath. I was almost hoping to see her in her underwear. Oh well. Wait...why was I thinking that? APHRODITE! Gods, why can't she stop messing with me? Jeeze, I rolled my eyes. I heard her shower come on and then a contented sigh. She needed that shower, I could tell how stressed she was.

That's when I had a brilliant idea. I willed the water in her shower to be freezing cold. I could tell seconds later that it worked.

"PERSEUS JACKSON," I heard her scream. I willed the water to go back to normal, while laughing my head off. Oh, I knew I was gonna get it, but I didn't care. I loved messing with her.

I took the mirror out from under my mattress and asked my father for his blessing on the mirror. When I felt a tiny little tremor, I knew my dad approved. I crept slowly toward her bathroom and opened her door slowly. Thank the gods she didn't see or hear me, but I saw her…

Let me tell you, I will never see anything as beautiful as her. No I'm not going to describe it, but let's just say that seeing her dripping wet made me feel a little light headed. When I realized I was staring, I willed the steam in the room to grow thicker, to the point where neither of us could see anything.

"Very funny Percy," she shouted. Thankfully she still didn't know I was there. I placed the seashell mirror in the sink facing up so that when she walked over to it, she could see herself plainly. As soon as I put it down, I tip-toed towards the door, only to almost fall and give myself away. I looked down to see why I slipped on and that's when I saw a black and red lace thong on the floor. Yeah, she was definitely hanging out with Aphrodite too much. I recovered myself just in time to close the door behind me as she turned off the shower. I snuck quietly back to my bed, trying to make it seem like I was there the whole time. Then I heard her door open. '_No way_,' I thought.

"Hey Percy," her head poked out of the door. Her dripping wet hair soaking the floor. "Can you please get rid of this steam, I can't see a thing."

'_That was the point_,' I said to myself. "Sure thing hun." I willed the steam to disperse.

"Thanks sweetie," she went back in the bathroom. Then I heard her gasp as she saw the mirror. The door opened again and she ran out draped in a towel. "How on earth did you get that mirror in my-" she paused, eyes widening. "You didn't…"

All I could do was slowly smile. "Why do you think I made it steam up so much?" I crossed my arms and gave her a cocky grin. No pun intended. She shook her head and smiled at me again.

"Well its beautiful," she nodded her head in thanks. "Thank you. And um, Percy?"

"Yes," I asked turning my head to the side.

"Did you like what you saw?" She asked giving me a devious grin. I had to play it off.

"Who says I saw anything," I shrugged. "I could've brought up the steam before I walked in." She gave me a pouty face.

"Well," she sighed. "I guess since you missed the show…" She let go of the towel. As it started to fall, I filled the entire room with steam. Nothing was visible. "Cheater," she laughed as she picked up her towel and walked back in the bathroom to get dressed.

I myself took this time to get ready for my own shower. I opened my bag and pulled out my AXE Shower Kit. It was a medley of my favorite scents, _Phoenix_ for the shampoo, _Clix_ for conditioner and _Shock_ for the body wash. _Shock _is made with Glacier Water and Sea mint, plus I like the way it tingles. I also pulled out my spare clothes and a wash rag. No towel because when you're the son of Poseidon, you don't need a towel.

I walked into the bathroom and willed the water to start. I took my tine taking my clothes off because I was so sore. Nico's blade must've done a more serious number on me than I thought. As I peeled off my shirt, I saw that in the mirror, my wound had taken the shade of an icy blue. I prayed to my father and Apollo, god of medicine, that it would heal. I decided to have an Apollo kid check me out later.

I stepped into the shower and immediately I felt better. It's as if I had just woken up from a deep sleep. I felt refreshed, rejuvenated and totally empowered. Man I love being Poseidon's son. While I was washing up, I kept thinking about this kid that Grover is supposed to be bringing back. I wonder who his parent is, most likely a minor god. More and more of their kids have been showing up. I turned off the shower and stepped out. I willed the water off of me and down into the drain. I put on my deodorant, yes, AXE products, and then put on my clothes. As I walked out, I saw Annabeth laying on her bed reading a book on the Battle of Thermopylae. Yes, the one with the 300 Spartans. She was dressed in her usual Orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and blue jeans, her necklace with the many different beads and her hair in blonde princess curls.

"It's about time Seaweed Brain," she rolled her eyes. "Gods, you take longer in showers than us girls do."

"Hey," I laughed. "Can you blame me? I love the water. Plus I needed to clear my head. Did Grover tell you anything about the new kid he's bringing in?" I walked over and sat next to her. She shifted and laid her head on my lap. I played with her hair and she smiled and sighed.

"No, just whatever you heard. I'm excited to meet him too. He sound's like he could be a sun of Athena. I mean he knew what he was and…" she trailed off. "Oh my gods you smell good!" She sat up and straddled me. I couldn't believe what she was doing. What has gotten into her? She was behaving, well, like an Aphrodite kid. I kind of liked it, but it wasn't her. She started kissing me, and what she could do with her tongue…it made me quiver. She moaned softly as we continued. One of my hands was on the back of her head while the other supported the small of her back. Both of her hands were around my neck bringing me closer to her.

Things were getting a little heated, she was about to take off her shirt when we heard the conch shell sound for dinner. She sat up frustrated. "Can't we just skip dinner? I want to move on to desert…" She gave me a very seductive grin and licked her lips, I shuddered with anticipation. I never knew Annabeth to be like this.

"Yeah, we have to go." I sat up and stretched. Making out in one position for too long really hurts. "If we don't, Chiron won't trust us. Also, please be nice to Nico, he was really upset that he hurt me. Just lay off him, ok?" She gave me a nasty look but shrugged. Fine, I'll be nice, but you owe me. She winked and turned around.

"Why are you acting this way?" I asked. "Don't get me wrong I find it very attractive and sexy, but you never behaved like this. What happened over the summer?"

"Oh," she sighed and smiled at me. "It's just that when I was on Olympus rebuilding everything, I re-did Aphrodite's after I finished Zeus's and my Mother's. While rebuilding it, she told me of the quest you were on when you came to save me, I mean Artemis." She blushed.

I remember that quest all too well. I thought I'd lost her for good, if not to Atlas, then to Artemis's Hunters. Aphrodite had Ares stop and pull me aside so that she could talk to me. She said she took an interest in my love life, I'm still not sure whether that is a good or bad thing. But I try not to get on her bad side, just in case.

"When she did," she paused. "She just gave me advice. That's all. She gave me advice, and being the logical one out of the two of us, I decided to follow her advice." She nodded then headed for the door.

"Whatever you say wise girl, whatever you say." I put my arm around her waist and we walked off to dinner.


	5. Who says theres no Honor Amongst Thieves

**A/N: Nope…..I don't own PJO unfortunately**

**Chapter 5**

**Who says there's no Honor Amongst Thieves**

**(Keith's POV)**

So, Grover led me down to the Big House, but I still couldn't believe it. I was actually going to be a hero! I was so excited. As we walked up to the porch I saw this incredibly cute red-head. My heart about skipped a beat. I was always a sucker for red heads…or girls with grayish-blue eyes. It was like Grover read my mind and said, "Hands off dude. She's the Camp Oracle; she has to be a maiden forever." I grunted as we stepped onto the porch and walked over to the door.

"Hey Grover," the red-head smiled. "Chiron's been waiting. He's in the meeting room with Mr. D."

"The meeting room," Grover looked scarred. "Why the meeting room?"

"They're playing Pinochle on the ping-pong table." She looked at me and smiled.

"Oh, sorry Rachel," Grover laughed like he was relieved. "This is the new guy, Keith. Keith Daniel, this is Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the Camp Oracle."

I walked up to her and shook her hand. She grinned and then something weird happened, her eyes turned green and she started speaking in verse. I didn't pick up on what she said, but I could tell it was important; Grover looked like he was going to pee himself. All I really heard was 7 half-bloods and the world ending in Fire or Ice. She let go and turned redder than her hair. She looked to Grover who could only look grim. His eyes looked all slit-pupiled like an actual goat, it was kinda cool.

"Ok, well, thanks Rachel." Grover chuckled. "Um, hey Keith lets go meet Chiron and Mr. D."

"But, I, what just happened?" I looked from Rachel to Grover. They looked at each and Grover pushed me in the Door. I'd like to say that I just shook this thing off, but it was kinda hard when Grover ran past me into what I'm guessing was the meeting room. There I saw Grover talking to a man in a wheelchair while a pudgy looking little man stared at his cards then turned to look at me.

"Ah, so you're the new kid eh?" He put his cards down and examined me. I looked into his purple eyes and saw flashes of parties, madness, grapes, wine and a thyrsus. I knew at once that this had to be Dionysus, god of Wine and Revelry. I instinctively bowed my head and got on one knee.

"Lord Dionysus," I said with my head still lowered. "It is an honor to meet you. You are one of my more favorite gods." I stood up and looked into his eyes. He raised an eyebrow and straightened up.

"Really now," he asked. "And why is that? Hopefully not because I'm the Lead Counselor here."

"No my lord," Chiron and Grover stopped talking and looked at us, shell shocked. "It is because you are also the god of the Theatrical arts. When I was in High School, I took part in its Theatre troop…my theatre troop. I even re-wrote The Bacchae and set it in modern times for a Greek Tragedy competition. I'd even asked your blessing before we went out and performed for people before I truly realized that the gods did exist." There was a moment of stunned silence. Dionysus looked at me with an appraising gaze. Chiron was grinning, no doubt thinking that I would do well in one of his Mythology classes.

"I know," Dionysus spoke up at last. "I remember hearing many prayers coming from a mortal that didn't truly believe in us. I remember that it was you as well. Yes Keith, I do in fact know who you are. And, I can't believe I'm saying this, Camp might not be too bad now that you're here." He raised a goblet into the air for a toast. A goblet appeared before me as well; I took it and held it up as Dionysus was doing. It filled with a thick liquid that smelled strangely like an ancient wine.

"The first wine I ever made," Dionysus nodded at me. "To the gods!" He then poured the contents of his cup onto the floor and it disintegrated. I Followed suit.

"To the gods!" Then I poured the cup onto the ground. The exact same thing happened to me. All of the sudden, the cups vanished and Dionysus sat back down again and started looking at his cards.

"Well," Chiron said. "This has been very interesting. Mr. D has never taken a liking to a camper before. And as for you Keith, I suppose I should show you to your cabin. You will be placed in Hermes cabin for now because your parent hasn't claimed you yet. Do you know why we're putting you there?" He raised one of his eyebrows and smiled.

"Because Hermes was the god of travelers and of hospitality, as well as a few choice other things." I said with a contented smile.

"And what are the other things is he the god of?" He wouldn't let it go.

"Thieves, merchants, some say music as well, but that's debated between him and Apollo, considering Hermes made the lyre as a present to Apollo for stealing his Sacred Cattle." I crossed my arms and gave Chiron a Challenging smile. "Anything else, sir?" I could've sworn I heard Dionysus snort a quick laugh.

"I think I'm gonna like this kid." Dionysus grinned. "Now show him to his cabin so we can play Pinochle Chiron." With that, Chiron led me out onto the porch where he got out of his wheelchair and became his Centaur self.

We walked past the Volleyball court and the arts and crafts pavilion. I just stared in wonder at the all the wonderful scenery. What really caught my eye were the woods far off in the distance. Chiron stopped explaining about the strawberry fields when he saw what I was looking at.

"All in good time my young hero," he put his hand on my shoulder. "You're lucky, or rather unlucky maybe, because tomorrow is Friday. Every Friday we play-"

"Capture the Flag," I finished. He looked at me incredulously. "Grover told me about Camp Life on our way here. I'm really excited for it. I have some skill, but not much." He laughed and escorted me to Cabin Eleven, Hermes Cabin.

"Um, Chiron," I asked. "Am I allowed at any time to enter the woods?"

"Yes Child, why do you ask?"

"Because, if what Grover said is true and you stock it with monsters, I was wondering if I can, maybe, go hunting once in a while." I said with a sheepish grin.

Chiron abruptly stopped. He turned and looked at me as if he were studying me…again. He then shook his head and chuckled. "Sure my boy, you may hunt whenever you feel like. As long as it doesn't interfere with your camp activities."

I grinned; I always wanted to go hunting. My Paw Paw always said he'd take me, but we never had enough time. I stopped when we got to the cabin door. These two boys were sitting on the railing looking as if they were waiting for me already.

"Keith," Chiron went and stood next to the boys. "This is Travis and Conner Stoll, the Heads of Hermes cabin. They will help you get situated in the cabin. Boys," he looked at them with a serious face. "Play nice, no pranks." They saluted Chiron then turned towards me.

"Don't worry Chiron," Travis said. "We'll take good care of him."

"Yup," Conner grinned. "Treat him just like family we will."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Chiron looked nervous, but slowly trotted away.

"Well," Travis clopped his hand on my shoulder. "You're the new guy?"

"So I've been told," I shrugged. They both laughed.

"A sense of humor!" Conner laughed. "You'll fit in well with us then."

"Yes Keith, we did know you were coming, that's why," Travis pulled out this haversack and threw it at me. "Full of all the basic essentials. Toilet Paper, toothpaste, toothbrush, towels…you know all the good stuff."

"Hey, thanks guys you didn't have to do that for me." I laughed and opened the bag. Everything they said was there, including a change of clothes.

"Oh, it was nothing really." Conner shrugged.

"Yeah, we just nipped 'em from the camp store just before you got here." Travis and Conner laughed. Yup, they were sons of Hermes alright. "And we promise not to steal anything from you…right now anyway. Seein' as how ya just got here."

"Gee, thanks guys," I laughed. "Who says there's no honor amongst thieves' right?"

They both grinned and nodded. I could see that I was going to get along with them just fine. They led me to my bunk and got me set up. After all that was done they took me outside and led me to the mess hall. Seeing as how I was the newest camper, I had to wait at the end of the line for food, but that was okay, I liked introducing myself to the other campers. I met this nice girl in the Demeter cabin, Katie Gardner (ironic right?). She was really sweet, and blushed a lot around Travis. I kinda figured that she was spoken for. I looked at Travis and winked, he just laughed.

I met this other kid, Malcolm Holmes from Athena Cabin. He was really cool. We got to talking about the Revolutionary War and The War of Northern Aggression; he knew a ton of stuff. Just then, one of his sisters' came and took him back to their part of the line. I didn't mind though, I was starting to really feel like one of them.

After I got my food, I went to sit with my cabin mates at our table. While I was walking, I saw a black-haired boy sitting by himself at his own table. I felt bad for him; it must be lonely in his cabin as well. Then I saw a blonde girl stand up from the Athena table and sit next to him. She pecked him on the cheek and he blushed. He looked up and saw me, for an instant, it felt as if I was in a vast ocean, my head began to swim. We blinked at the same time and I nodded a hello to him, he had to be the son of Poseidon. We sacrificed our food to the gods and sat down. I murmured a prayer to whoever was out there listening to please claim me soon. My smoke smelled like a mixture of two smells. The first smell was of the woods in West Virginia, and the river in the valleys, whereas the other smell was of the ocean and the briny deep. I thought that was odd, but I didn't care. I liked it. And I hope my parent did too.

After dinner, we all gathered in the amphitheatre. Chiron told us that tonight, instead of singing, we'd be doing impressions of our favorite people, game characters, movie/television characters, what have you. There were a lot of groans and cheers. I was one of the ones that cheered. Being an actor, I loved acting out my favorite people. Chiron asked for volunteers and a lot of hands went up, including mine. We heard a lot of impressions that night. Some from the Godfather, some from Scarface, others from T.V. shows like Flapjack and Power Rangers. When it was my turn, I did my impression of Ares and Kratos from the Video Game, God of War. With my best Ares voice, I began.

"There is a price to pay for everything you gain. I have taught you many ways to kill a mortal Kratos. Flesh that burns, bones that break, but to break a man's spirit is to truly destroy him."

"I still have allies on Olympus Ares, now we shall see how strong I am." I continued with my Kratos voice. "For I have not forgotten what you did to me that night. For your actions, this city will be your grave."

There were cheers from everywhere, and boos from the Ares cabin, I wonder why? Just kidding. I took a bow and was about to walk off stage, but then I heard a loud clap. All the noise died down, save for a soft applause coming from behind me. I turned to see none other than Ares, the god of War smirking at me while clapping.

"Very well done runt," he chuckled. "You sounded just like them. But there's one thing wrong about that whole performance." His eyes narrowed.

"And what might that be my Lord," I asked, backing up a little bit.

"I hate that damn game." A sword appeared in his hand and he walked closer to me.


	6. Son of Who Now

**A/N: Nope…..I don't own PJO unfortunately**

**Chapter 6**

**Son of Who Now?**

**(Keith's POV)**

Ares started towards me and I didn't know what to do, I tried to apologize, but all he did was laugh and call me a coward. Just then, the Black–haired boy I'd mentioned earlier stood up and shouted.

"What the Hades Ares? The gods aren't allowed to challenge mortals remember? It's the mortals that have to challenge the gods, if they have enough grit to do so!" Ares laughed and stopped for a second. I actually thought he was going to back off.

"You see little hero," Ares chuckled. "He did in fact challenge me. When he said that this City would be my grave that implied that he wanted a fight." He grinned and lifted his sword.

"But it was a quote," I backed up further. "I was impersonating both Kratos AND you!" I was backed into the side of the cliff, nowhere else to run.

"I've got you now little one," He smiled the ugliest smile I'd even seen and lifted his sword. "Like I said, I hate those damn games." And he brought his sword down.

I'd just managed to duck out of the way and his sword got caught in the rocks. He struggled to get it out, but to no avail. He let go and turned towards me, he pulled out his combat knife and charged me. I couldn't believe the speed at which I was dodging his thrusts and slashes. I didn't know that I could move like this. I rolled under his legs and karate chopped at the back of his knees. He went down with a thud. There were cheers and boos from all over the place. I stood up a little dizzy, but I quickly gathered my bearings. I looked around me and saw weapons that weren't there before, Ares noticed too.

"Hey!, He shouted. "What about the part where you're supposed to be indifferent in battle?" I guess he was yelling at whoever was helping me. I ran to the side where the weapons were and picked up three items that just felt right in my grasp. A hunting knife, a bow and quiver, and a trident. There was a lot of whispers and murmurs as to my choices, but I thought nothing of it. I pointed my trident at Ares and smirked.

"It appears that I have allies on Olympus Ares," the crowed up roared. "Now it is time to see how strong I am." He glared at me, but even he himself let out a chuckle.

"Ok, 'god of War'," he laughed. "Let's see what you've got." He charged me, but I was ready. I faked to his chest with the trident then rolled under him again and slashed at his knees with my knife. I cut his inner thigh and Ichor started flowing. His hissed in anger and turned around. He threw his knife at me and it knocked my knife out of my hand. I ran to the side and picked up what appeared to be a bronze/gold net. I remembered seeing Gladiators fight with tridents and nets and decided to do that.

I looked at Ares and saw that he regained his sword out of the wall and barreled towards me. I noticed though he favored his left leg as he stood and ran, probably from where I cut him. I could see the trail of Ichor he left behind, it must've been a very bad gash. I decided to use that to my advantage. Every time he stopped to attack, I darted to his left, he stumbled slightly which gave me my opportunity. I lunged with the trident and stabbed him right in his shoulder. Ichor ran everywhere. I was stunned myself, which wasn't good. That meant I had given him precious seconds to recover. I tried to throw the net on him, but he caught it, whipped it around my trident and yanked it away. All I was left with was my bow. I scrambled to find a high point and notched and arrow on the string, I drew back and fired, but he swatted it away. I tried to move farther and farther up, but there was nowhere else to go. So I waited for him to get closer. When he was within jumping distance, I jumped off my vantage point, kicked off his face and rolled onto the stage, bad part about that plan, my bow broke and all the weapons disappeared.

"No more toys demigod," he laughed maniacally. "Not it's just you and me." He advanced slowly, savoring his victory. I looked around, but there was nothing I could do. So, I ran at him again, trying to confuse him…it didn't work. As I rolled under him he kicked me in the back of my head. I went dizzy for a bit. "Not so lucky this time runt. Now I've got you right where I want you. I turned on my back and looked up at the angry bleeding god above me. I totally pissed him off.

"I'll give you a choice, either serve me and be my kids lackey," some of them liked this idea. "Or you could die like a dog. You choose."

"To quote Kratos again, 'A choice from the gods is as useless as the gods themselves.'" I spit at Ares and, I can't even describe how angry he was, he shook with rage all over. Though, I heard Dionysus in the background chuckling. I'm glad he didn't take offence at my comment. Ares raised his sword high above his head and spoke.

"Bad move little man." Just as he was about to bring his sword down on top of me his eyes widened and he let out a roar of pain. A silver arrow was sticking out of his throat. Then the earth started to tremble and the ground split at our feet, creating a five foot gap between Ares and myself. With the sound of a rushing wind and the roar of the sea, two gods stood before me, weapons at the ready. A lovely lady in a silver gown aimed another arrow at Ares neck while the tall strong man pointed his trident at Ares heart, the tips crackling with electricity. They both spoke together as one.

"Ares! You will not harm our son. Just then, blaring above my head was a green trident crossed with a silver crescent moon that looked like a bow. I had been claimed, but by two godly parents.

"Wait a minute," I jumped up, wide eyed. "I'm the Son of Poseidon AND Artemis! How'd that happen!" I turned and saw that the entire camp was as shell-shocked as I was.

Chiron stamped his hoof and called attention to himself. "Let it be known, the first half-blood with duel parentage has been born and claimed."

"But I don't understand how I am a half-blood with two godly parents?" I was rubbing my wounds. They looked at each other then smiled at me. But I stopped them before they could speak. "And you Artemis, you swore off men, what happened there?"

"That child," she rested her hand on my head. It was so warm and gentle. "Is a love story that must be told later and in private. I promise your father and I will explain everything later as for now, you are on the verge of passing out, but your first fight was well fought. We are proud of you. Sleep well." With that, I blacked out to the sound of screaming and chaos.


	7. An Older Brother

**A/N: Nope…..I don't own PJO unfortunately**

**Chapter 7**

**An Older Brother**

**(Percy's POV)**

I can't believe my eyes…My Dad, calling this other kid his son? And with Artemis? How does this happen? When Ares disappeared I ran up to my dad, he was helping Artemis lift Keith onto Chiron. The only thing that I saw that we had in common was our hatred of Ares and green eyes. He was about 5'8" with brown hair and, well, a goat-man goatee. Chiron looked and me and winked before he headed off to the Big House. I grabbed my dads are and twisted him around. But I couldn't find the words.

He smiled at me and spoke with ease. "I told you that you had other siblings, although, they're all monsters save for Keith here." His sea green eyes started to twinkle. "I promise you Percy, he is your only demigod brother. Older brother, but human none the less."

"But, how is he a demigod, with two godly parents," Annabeth had walked over and stood next to me. "I'm sorry Lord Poseidon, but shouldn't that make him a minor god or something?"

"You are a very intelligent and inquisitive young woman Annabeth," he smiled at her as if he wasn't feuding with Athena. "I'm sure you can think of some possible way this could happen."

Her face was distant for a long time. She was trying to piece it all together. I loved the stern look she got when she was thinking hard, it was really cute. My dad looked at me and winked, I'm glad he liked Annabeth. I already had Athena breathing down my neck; I didn't need dad tormenting poor Annabeth.

"Aha!" she shouted. "I've got it. You were only half god at the time, and so was Artemis." She smiled triumphantly. Dad nodded like he was proud of her, which I guess he was.

"But wait a minute," I scratched my head. "How can they have both been half god at the time? Can you do that?"

"Of course they can seaweed brain," she laughed then looked at my dad with worried eyes. He was just laughing, so she eased up. "If they both possessed one of his parents. Poseidon possessed his dad while Artemis possessed his mom. Am I right?"

"Very well done my girl," he clapped. Artemis walked over as well, nodding in approval. "You truly have your mother's wit."

"Yes my dear you are very perceptive." Artemis mused. "It is a pity that you chose not to be a huntress, we could've used your skills." I'm really glad she didn't join. Don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrong with the Hunters, I mean Thalia's one, but if Annabeth had joined…I don't even want to think about it.

"Thank you my Lady," She bowed and so did I. "It was a pleasure to see you again, oh, and I was thinking about adding a few things to you Olympian temple…"She trailed off and walked away with Artemis to talk about new temple ideas. I looked at my dad once more.

"Hey," I said. "Thanks for, you know, helping me with that mirror. She absolutely loved it. Tell Tyson I said thanks too will yah?"

He beamed. "It was my pleasure. I 'm glad she liked it. I really like her as well. I think she's a good match for you, you complement each other well. Her wisdom with your passion and drive, I wouldn't have had it any other way."

"Neither would I," I heard an all too familiar voice appear. "These two are my favorite couple of this generation. And that's saying something."

"Lady Aphrodite," I half bowed. Being with Annabeth, I now have check over my emotions. Now, Aphrodite's beauty doesn't stun me as it did before. "A pleasure as always."

"Oh don't play with me like that, fish paste. I can totally screw you two up." She raised her eyebrow at me. Apparently Aphrodite is fluent in sarcasm. Not even my father said anything; even he must respect the power of Aphrodite a lot more than he lets on. "But, in any case, you're welcome hun." She winked at me.

There were flashes of me and Annabeth making out, then getting a lot more intense, clothes started flying everywhere and all I saw were two naked bodies caressing each other. I shook my head and stared at her in shock.

"The funny thing is babe," she gave me a seductive grin that almost shook my grasp on reality. "Those are HER thoughts. Poor thing feels deprived. I can't blame her though. For being the hero of Olympus, you sure are scared." With that, she blew me a kiss then vanished.

"I wouldn't go messing with her if I were you son." My father warned. "She's the Eldest of all us gods; she has a lot more power than she lets on. Just be careful, in EVERY way." He raised an eyebrow at my then winked. I hope he didn't see what I saw.

I turned towards Annabeth and she was shaking Artemis's hand and the she disappeared. She ran over to me and hugged me. "What's this for?" I asked surprised.

"I don't know," she smiled. "Just 'cuz." My dad said good by then walked towards the sea. "I guess it's because I realize what I almost gave up." She then kissed my cheek.

"You know," I shot her an evil grin. "Aphrodite showed me something." I let it trail off and I walked back towards our cabin. She stood there thinking for a few seconds, then her eyes got wide and her face reddened. She looked at me and all I could do was grin. She ran after me, but I started to run as well.

"Tell me what she showed you Seaweed brain!" Thank the gods I was faster than her today. Hermes must be helping me with this one. I ran into the cabin then stepped to the side to hide from sight. She ran in without thinking and zoomed right past me. I closed the door and she turned around.

"What," she panted. "Did she show you?" Her face was red, but I couldn't tell if it was from running or embarrassment. I walked towards her and smirked evilly. She stood upright and had a shocked look on her face. "She- she didn't…"

I advanced slowly, letting her back up as I moved forward. I was gonna have fun with this. Aphrodite call me a coward, I don't think so. Annabeth is going to get what she wants, and deserves. She kept walking backwards, stumbling over clothes, a waste basket, and a bed frame. I started to slowly take off my shirt.

"Oh my gods…" was all she could say. "I can't believe she showed you that. N-n-now P-Percy, le-le-lets not do anything t-t-t-to drastic." I could tell she was getting excited when she was nervous, she always stuttered. When she looked down to see the current object she was tripping over, I rushed forward and grabbed her around the waist. She looked up startled. I lifted her with ease and set her on the closest bed. "P-P-P-P-P-Percy," She stared up at me with those beautiful stormy gray eyes and sighed. "What EXACTLY did she show you?"

As I repeated the story, he face was crimson. It kinda looked cute on her. I moved closer and undid my pants. Now, mind you, I wasn't really going to DO anything, I just wanted to get her flustered. That's when my plan went south…literally. She flipped me over to where she was on top of me. It happened so fast I didn't have time to respond. She grabbed the bottoms of my jeans and yanked them off, now it was my turn to start blushing. She straddled my chest and started kissing me. I grew lightheaded and gave in. Annabeth always did like being in control of things, I guess this was no different.

She had her hands on my face and was kissing me like this was the last time we'd see each other. And being demigods, this very well could be our last time together. My hands found her back and started caressing her. One of my hands drifted into her hair, intertwining with her hair in my fingers. I tugged a little, pulling her hair back, I didn't know why, but it seemed like a good idea. She moaned slightly, but I absorbed it because she was still kissing me. The hand on her back was slowly moving down, I was waiting for permission. I didn't want to just reach down then find a knife at my throat.

I felt a smile curl on her lips as they were still pressed to mine. I heard a muffled 'uh huh' then continued. My hand slid onto her ass and caressed it. It felt so good. I tried to control my own breathing. I was getting WAY too excited. She could tell too. She was smiling again and I thought I felt her laughing too. So I grabbed her. She jumped and gasped. She looked at me with an incredulous look mixed with surprise, excitement and confusion.

"Did you just…" She trailed off after seeing an evil yet cocky grin on my face. "Ok Jackson, two can play at that game." She gave me a more evil grin and I thought to myself, 'what did I just do."

See, she normally sits on my chest because of a certain 'member of my body gets to excited for his own good when Annabeth and I are like this. So naturally, to get back at me, she decides to slowly slide her waist down my stomach and then stops before my waist, she stops kissing me, but doesn't pull her head up. She stared up at me and grinned again.

"Don't. You. Dare." I said slowly, emphasizing every word. She chuckled then sat on my waist. Now at this point, yeah, there was no stopping THAT blood flow. He grew until he was done. She sighed and moaned; her eyes fluttered.

"That is what I've been wanting."She sighed again, rubbing up and down. We didn't want to have sex just yet, but we did 'other activities'. It felt so good that even I started to involuntarily move my hips along with hers. We were really starting to get into it when someone knocked on my door.

"Percy, Annabeth," it was Chiron and he sounded worried. "I need you two to come down to the Big House. The heads of the cabins are gathering to discuss about Keith." Then I heard him trot away. Annabeth had an aggravated look and it was kind of cute. Her hair was a mess and she was pouty. I brought her face down to mine and I kissed her.

"Later sweetie," I grinned. "Calm down. We'll have our alone time later."


	8. KILL HIM?

**A/N: Mr. Riordan…can I please have the rights to PJO?...No?...Ok…=*(**

**Chapter 8**

**Kill Him?**

**(Percy's POV)**

Annabeth grumbled all the way to the Big House. She was not, well, a happy camper. She was fidgety, jumpy and twitchy. I looked at her and started snickering, she gave me the worst death glare I'd ever seen, and trust me Kronos's glare would scare anyone. She shivered and grabbed me around the collar.

"This isn't funny Jackson," she started fidgeting again. "I almost…well I was almost done. Let's just leave it at that." She let go and walked forward. I started to laugh silently to myself, praying she wouldn't hear me.

Connor and Travis ran up to us as we passed by. Nico gingerly shuffled over, he was still upset at Annabeth from earlier. I saw the rest of the cabin leaders making their way towards the house as well.

"Well well Percy my boy," Travis laughed. "When were you gonna tell us you had a brother?" Conner laughed with him.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Conner strolled ahead of us, hands behind his head. "Did you tell Annie at least?" And that was the last we heard of Conner for that night. Annabeth had whacked him in the back of his head with the hilt of her knife. Travis started to laugh, but a glare from Annabeth shut him up quick.

"No one, absolutely no one calls me Annie." She looked so evil when she said that, the campers avoided her as if she had the plague.

"Aww, not even old friends," came an all too familiar voice from behind us. We turned to see Thalia walking up to us. Her hair was a little longer and her blue eyes shone even brighter. The Silver Tiara on her head glowed more than usual, I guess because it was at night and a full moon. She hugged Annabeth and laughed. "What's up kiddo?"

She then turned towards me and did something unexpected, she hugged me too. "What, no punch in the arm? No 'Hey Barnacle Head?' Since when did you start being nice?" I laughed then she punched me. Yup, she was back to normal.

"Well if you want me to be a jerk, fine." Thalia laughed and put her arms around our shoulders. But as soon as she touched us she pulled her arms back and backed off a little bit.

"What were you two doing earlier?" She had an accusing and disapproving look about her. I was about to make something up, but Annabeth elbowed me and started talking.

"We went to take a shower, but Chiron told us about the meeting before we could." She nodded her head and kept a straight face. I couldn't have done that, she was a much better liar than I could ever be.

"Wait a minute," Travis said, what did you mean when you said you two were going to 'take a shower'?" Everyone got quite so they could hear this too, I had a bad feeling about this. "Don't you mean 'take showers', as in one for each of you?" Travis gave his patented evil smirk and the rest of the campers started murmuring. Annabeth's face started to get red.

"Well, you see, the thing is that, um," she couldn't finish, but thank the gods I had an idea.

"Being the son of Poseidon, 'I' technically don't need a shower. I can will the water to come and go to clean me as I please; she's the one that was going for her shower."I shrugged and kept on walking. Annabeth caught up and whispered a thank you. The others shrugged and walked with us. When we reached the Big House, Thalia stopped us and let the others pass.

"I know what you two were up too. I saw it when I touched you." She looked even more menacing than before. "I must say…that's kinda hot." She grinned and laughed. I about hit the floor.

"WHAT!" we screamed.

"Hey, sorry. Being an eternal maiden of Artemis isn't all it's cracked up to be." She sighed then started up the stairs. "Sometimes I wish I could break the oath…"

"Why don't you?" Annabeth asked. "The prophecy is over; it's safe for you to turn 16 now. So why not break it? Besides…who is he?" She grinned and elbowed Thalia. Thalia blushed and kept going.

"Never you mind," she snapped. "You don't need to know that much."

"Oh," I perked up. "So it's someone we know huh? Who is it, an Apollo kid, or Apollo himself?" She blushed remembering the first time she saw Apollo. The first words out of her mouth were, _'Wow, Apollo's hot.' _

"Neither, Barnacle Head," She glared. "And stop guessing, I'm not going to tell you."

"Fine, fine, whatever you say," I walked to the door, but before I could open it, Nico did it for me. He must've been looking for us.

"Guys, c'mon," he looked agitated. "Chiron's waiting, hurry up…" he trailed off and just stared in the distance, it took me a sec to realize that it was Thalia who he was staring at. "Oh, hey Thalia. Uh, good to see ya." He turned around and went back inside. I turned to ask Thalia what that was about, and then we saw her blush.

"So it's Nico…" I grinned. Thalia glared even more but didn't say anything. She stormed up the stairs and went to the meeting room.

The meeting seemed like it had gone on for days, or maybe it was my ADHD kicking in, Annabeth told me that we'd only been there for about an hour and a half. I watched Conner as he finally strolled in, holding the back of his head. I couldn't help but chuckle. Annabeth asked what was so funny and I pointed to Conner. She put on her, 'I'm so pleased with myself' look and made herself even more comfortable in her chair. Chiron cleared his throat and we all fell silent.

"We have just received word from Olympus, due to the extraordinary happening around Keith's birth, most of the gods, minus Poseidon, Artemis, Demeter, Hermes and Dionysus have decided that Keith must either be judged here at Camp, whether he should live or die, or be obliterated on the spot. They have let you decide this boy's fate, please, choose wisely young Heroes."

"Kill him?" I shouted, everyone staring at me. "Why should the kill him? He hasn't done anything!"

"Yet…" Clarisse growled. "Oh come on, I can't be the only one that's thinking this, we all heard him say it. 'A choice from the gods is as useless as the gods themselves.' If you ask me, that little punk deserves to be killed." A couple other campers nodded in agreement.

"He was only imitating a video game!" I shouted. Travis and Conner stood up with me in support.

"Yeah," Travis yelled. "It was your father's idiot idea to take it personally, he knew it was a game but decided to attack anyway. What the Hell is wrong with him anyway?" Thunder rolled across the grounds. "Fine, fine. I'm sorry Lord Ares, it wasn't an 'Idiotic Idea'." He sat down and folded his arms.

No one else said anything, I looked to Annabeth for support, but she had her thinking face on and I knew it'd be impossible to get her attention now. Just then, the doors opened and in walked my older brother.

"If it counts," he said. "Being the head of Artemis Cabin, I decide not to kill me." He grinned and sat down beside me. He looked at me and nodded, as if we'd known each other forever. He looked at Annabeth was examining him and nodded to her, taking his hat off in respect. I ventured a look towards Thalia and she was livid.

"What do you mean, 'Head of Artemis Cabin'?" She nearly flipped the table to get to him. "Your mom may be Lady Artemis, but your dad is Poseidon, shouldn't you be in his Cabin?"

My mind started going a mile a minute; I didn't even think about that, he might have to move in with me and Annabeth, gods that'd be weird. Apparently Annabeth was thinking the same thing. She had the same look I did.

"It was both my mom and dad's wish. They thought it'd be a good idea for me to stay in her cabin and be a representative for her here at the camp. I could sit at either table for dinner and play for either team in capture the flag, but my cabin is and will remain Artemis." He shrugged and sat back in his seat. He looked so calm and collect, but I knew better. He was shaking on the inside. His fate hung in the balance, a decision from his peers would be life or death.

"Well then," Chiron clopped his hoof on the table. "Now that everyone is accounted for, I believe we should have that vote now. All in favor of him living raise your hand." Eight hands went up. Mine, his, Annabeth's, Travis', Katie's, Pollux's, Will's and…Thalia's?

"So it is settled, he shall live. For now at least." Mr. D stood up and left the room.

"So I take it that the meeting's adjourned then?" Conner asked, trying to lighten the mood. Keith chuckled and got to his feet. He started to walk to the door when he got stopped by Clarisse.

"You got lucky today punk," she tried to poke him in the shoulder, but he didn't budge. The look of surprise on her face was priceless.

"Anything else princess?" He asked before walking around her and headed outside.

"He has to be your brother Jackson…" she growled then walked away.

Annabeth got up to talk to Chiron and that gave me the perfect chance to interview my new brother. I walked outside and saw him sitting on the railing, staring at the moon while stringing a bow. He kinda did look like Artemis here, but that might just be the moon talking. I walked up and sat next to him.

"Nice night huh bro," he asked me. He just acted like we've been best friends all along. "Makes me wanna go to the beach. The full moon pulling on the ocean, trying to draw it closer to her…it really makes you think…" He trailed off and notched an arrow on his string.

"What do you mean?" I asked, I mean I learned about tides in class, but it never struck me that the moon really was doing that to the oceans.

"C'mon man," he said, grinning at me. "Our dad's been dancing this Dance with Artemis for thousands of years…perfect harmony."

I just blurted out the first thing that came to mind, he was just overwhelming me with all this stuff. "What happened man? How are you both of theirs son?" he chuckled and put the bow down.

"Now that bro, is an interesting story in and of itself. Where should I begin…"


	9. That's My Story

**A/N: I DID IT! I FINALLY DID IT! I OWN PJO! *gets letter from Gov't* Dang, Rick decided against it…I do not own the PJO series. (Please review, idc if it is flames, I just want reviews. It'll only take you 2 seconds)**

**Chapter 9**

**That's My Story**

**(Keith's POV)**

"Let's see," I said, staring at the moon. "Well, when Chiron carried me off to the Big House so I could rest up, he was telling me about how he'd always imagine this happening, but never thought it actually would."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"He always wondered if it was possible to have a demigod with two godly parents, well, sure enough, I answered his question." I jumped off the railing and stretched. I ushered for Percy to follow me and he did.

"Where are we going?"

"The beach, to hang out and…I don't know, just feel good." I smiled and kept walking. When we finally reached the beach, I sat on this rock in the middle of the surf and just let the waves crash around me. I felt so at peace beneath the full moon and surrounded by the ocean. Growing up in Garfield Heights, the closest thing we had to an ocean or a sea was Lake Erie, and trust me, that ain't much. Percy walked up and sat on a log next to me.

"Hey," he said. "You gonna tell me how you're here or should I just go back to the cabin?" I heard some sarcasm in his voice; I suppose I should get on with it.

"Sorry bro," I laughed. "Kinda spaced out there didn't I? Well, a few minutes later, after Chiron got me to the Big House, Artemis came in and sat next to me. She woke me up and fed me Nectar and Ambrosia, more than any other half-blood could ingest before spontaneously combusting. She said it was because I had two times as much godly blood in my veins.

"She then sat me up and started telling me about where I came from. Apparently I was an accident. She didn't know that Poseidon had fallen for my mother. At the time, she said she followed my mom all her life because she was a true huntress at heart. She was good in the wild, has a strong personality and cared for the Earth. But she had one flaw, she fell for my father. Well, even after they were married, Artemis continued to follow my mother, protecting her, helping her, you name it. When my father had planned a surprise trip to Hawk's Nest, West Virginia for my mother, showing her that he truly loved her, where she came from and who she is, that's when Artemis said she fell for my dad as well. She had never seen a man go out of his way to prove his love and acceptance of a woman, she was thoroughly impressed. That night, she possessed my mother and, well, you know.

"But unbeknownst to her, Poseidon had possessed my dad that night because he had fallen in love with my mother because of her wild and virtually uncontainable spirit that reminded him of the seas. So he convinced my dad to do all this for my mother and to…well yeah. So there you have it. That's how I came to be. It was only after though that each of them realized what had happened that night; that they both 'shared' with each other," I shivered at the thought, but then again, the romantic in me saw that it was kind of sweet.

"But I still don't understand dude, how are you a demigod and not a Minor god?" He stood up and skipped a rock on the ocean.

"Because little brother," I stood and did the same. "They both weren't full gods at the time. They in a sense were demigods at the time. They were in a mortal body; they were sharing the body and soul with that human. So my mother at the time was a demigod because Artemis possessed her and the same for my dad with Poseidon. So when you mix a half-blood with a half-blood, you still get a half blood, but the child has a mix of both features and powers from the parents. Like if you and Annabeth were to have a kid one day." He shot me a surprised look and I couldn't help but laugh. "Dude, relax, I said 'if'."

He looked kinda thoughtful though, like he was considering the idea. Just by watching them, I could tell that those two liked each other, a lot, maybe even love. I sighed, and Percy noticed.

"What's wrong man?" He asked while throwing another stone.

"I just feel like Aphrodite's out to get me," he stiffened as if I had just punched him.

"W-what do you mean," I had no idea why he was acting so scared.

"Just that, well, have you ever read Twilight, or seen the movies?" I knew it was a stupid question, but maybe he had.

"Hell no dude, one, I don't have the patience for it, and two, those are chick books." I rolled my eyes and proceeded to elaborate.

"Well, there's this character named Jacob Black, and-" he cut me off.

"Yeah, I know him, one of the Aphrodite girls tried to explain the whole story to me before, but I got bored and spaced out, but I do remember him."

"Well anyway," I continued. "He loves Bella and knows that she loves him too, but she's too in love with that dick Edward." He snickered at me explaining this. "Try as he might, he can never get Bella to leave Edward and come with him, now I know he finds his love in the end, but I can't help but relating with the guy."

"How so dude?"

"I always fall in love with my best friend, and they do the same, but they never choose me because they want another guy. And more often than not, the other guy treats them like shit. I just…I just feel like Aphrodite wants me to suffer, but I don't know why. If I didn't know any better, I'd say I was her son because of my feelings towards love. I just want mine so bad, but she's always unobtainable. Oh well…" I trailed off and waded into the water. I let its warm embrace sooth my transgressions and troubles away.

I went under then came back up. I noticed that my skin had began to glow in a silver light, the moon reflecting off the water on my body, I grinned then stepped out. It was as if all my stress melted away. "What I said at the Big House is true," I nodded. "I will be sleeping in the Artemis cabin. So don't worry, you and Annabeth have number 3 all to yourselves. I winked and headed back towards camp.

On my way there, I noticed that I was being followed, and not by Percy. "Come on out Thalia, I know you've been following me since the Big House."

Out of the shadows stepped the Chief Lieutenant of my Mothers Hunting Party. "I still don't like this," she said. "My mistress compromising her beliefs and having you as a result, it's not proper for a huntress."

"Listen Thalia," I stepped closer, thinking she'd back off, but she didn't. "I know you don't like me, but I don't want to be your enemy. I know we should have a rivalry, considering who our parents are, but I don't care. I'm not out to get you, in fact, I'd like to be your friend. If you'd have me." I reached forth my hand so that she would shake it. She eyed me warily, but then shook my hand. Electricity surged through both of us, from her father and mine. Lightening from Zeus and Rage from Poseidon.

"You know what Keith," She stared at me then smiled. Wait, smiled? "I think it wouldn't be too bad to have you as a friend. Anyone that could take that much voltage and dish it back is ok by me." She turned then disappeared into the fog that had begun to swirl in the trees.

"Dang," I whispered. "I gotta learn to do that…"


	10. Aphrodite's Advice Taken

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while guys and gals. Yer all probably ready to kill me. I kept getting e-mails telling me to post, so here ya go. School has been hectic and trust me, you don't want to work at Chipotle. No social life at all. I do not own the PJO series. (Please review, idc if it is flames, I just want reviews. It'll only take you 2 seconds)**

**Chapter 10**

**Aphrodite's Advice Taken **

**(Percy's POV)**

After Keith walked off, I stayed at the beach a little bit longer. The more that I thought about it, he was right. It's like I could feel the pull of the moon on me for the first time. I climbed up on the rock that he was sitting on and just sat there for what seemed like hours. The sound of the surf just pulled me off into a peaceful sleep. But I felt kind of bad, sitting here like this, surrounded by the waves and under the full moon, it reminded me of when I was with Calypso. I hope the gods kept good about going easy on her…I still felt something there between us. Just don't tell Annabeth. She's my whole world, but she'd be devastated if she knew I was thinking about Calypso.

"Hey Seaweed Brain! Where are you?" I heard Annabeth shouting. But my voice wouldn't work, so, I willed the water to shoot a fifty foot geyser straight into the air to give away my position. Feeling the water fall on me was just what I needed to snap me out of it. I jumped off the rock and walked to meet Annabeth.

"Hey Percy," she smiled as she got closer to me. "Where's Keith? Didn't I see you two come this way?" It took all I had to pay attention to her question, for some reason, I couldn't help but focus on how beautiful she was at the moment.

"Huh," I answered sophisticatedly. "Oh, he went back to his cabin. Sorry, I stayed back so I could think about all this." My eyes never left hers. They were so gray and stormy, just like my insides. I couldn't bear this for much longer, but for the time being I was controlling myself.

"Oh, well I guess that's ok." She smiled. "He's not going to our cabin is he? I mean, I know that he said he's staying in Artemis's cabin, but things can change." She was kinda nervous, I could see it. I just smiled and kissed her. I stepped back and looked at her and she was stunned.

"Wh-what was that about?" She was still surprised and it was kinda cute on her.

"I just wanted to," I shrugged. "And no, he went to his cabin. He wanted us to be together." I grabbed her hand and walked to the log that I sat one when I was talking to Keith. I sat down and she sat on the sand at my feet, laying into my chest. I ran my fingers through her hair and we let the waves wash against us.

"Well that was nice of him." She looked up at me and smiled. Then she gave me a wry grin. She sat up, leaned in closer and softly kissed my jaw line. I tensed up for a brief second then relaxed. She chuckled and continued kissing up my jaw until she got to my lips. She put her hand on the back of my head and kissed harder and more passionately. I picked her up and had her straddle me, she looked a little confused, but she didn't ask questions.

I then made my way to her neck; it was so soft, so slender. I gently kissed from her jaw all the way to her collar bone. She let out a soft sigh and I continued. On my way back up her neck, I stopped right at the midpoint. She felt a grin come across my lips on her skin and asked, "What are you do-" I cut her off, because at that moment, I started to bite. Not too hard, but enough to cause both pain and pleasure.

"Oh gods Percy," she gasped, clawing my back. "You've never bitten me before, I just realized that." When she pulled away to look at me, I saw in the moonlight that I had left a mark. I grinned devilishly. "Oh jeeze, I hope I have something to cover this up. I mean it's not like I actually carry makeup with me. I suppose I could ask one of the Aphrodite campers if they could help, but…" She trailed off and stood up. I was just sitting there, dumbfounded, what happened to the hormonally charged Annabeth? I was finally about to make my move and then this goes and happens.

"Uh, Annabeth," I asked. "How're you feeling?"

"Just fine Percy, why do you ask?"

"Oh, uh, no reason." I had a million questions buzzing in my head, but I didn't know how to ask them. So I went for the simplest one. "Do you wanna go back to the cabin?"

"Sure, with all the excitement that's gone on tonight, we need some sleep. After all, Capture the Flag is tomorrow and we need to be fully rested." She pulled me up and then started walking back towards the cabin. No hand holding, no arms around the waist, nothing. I was getting concerned. I mean, it's not like I needed to be touching her every 3 seconds, but ever since the end of the war, we've been inseparable.

When we got back to the grounds, she started heading towards the Athena Cabin. "Um, Annabeth, where ya goin?" I asked her, starting to get really scared.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I moved in with you, didn't I? Sorry." She turned back onto my path and kept walking if nothing ever happened.

When we reached the cabin, she saw that our beds were so close together and blushed. "Oops," she chuckled. "Forgot about that, hang on, let me fix it." She walked over and made a space big enough for another bed to fit between us. "There, that's better. I'll be right back, I'm going to change." She picked up her duffle bag and ran to the bathroom. I don't know what happened to Annabeth, but I wanted the sexy one back. Don't get me wrong, I love Annabeth when she's sexy or not, but I was really ready to make a move.

I decided that it was best to just let it go. There was nothing I could really do, so I took off my shirt, put on some sweat pants and hopped into my bed. I took out Riptide and started fooling around with it. I'd un-cap it, then re-cap it, then un-cap it again and re-cap it mid transformation. I hope Zoe wouldn't mind me abusing the sword like this. I got bored after a while and started playing with the shield Tyson made me. He added new pictures, some of a maze, some of The Battle for Olympus, they were very intricate. I spent so much time looking at the shield, I'd lost track of time. I looked at the clock next to my bed. It said 11:11, "make a wish," I muttered. I closed my eyes and made one. I never really believed in the whole 11:11 thing, but it didn't hurt to try.

Just then the lights when out and all the windows closed, the door locked and then…silence. It was pitch black, now I've been in these predicaments before, but with Annabeth alone in a bathroom, probably unprotected, I got jumpy. "Anna-"

"Shh," I heard her whisper. "Calm down Seaweed Brain. Just…relax." At that, my body just melted, she was right next to my ear. A candle flickered on, and then another. Until I saw her, barely, but I saw her standing at the edge of my bed, she raised her arms up slowly, and all the candles lit at once.

"A neat little trick that I picked up from the children of Hecate," She grinned and put her arms down. I let my eyes get adjusted to the dark, it took a few minutes, but when I finally saw her…I couldn't help but drool.

She was standing in front of me with a very seductive grin. She was wearing a very thin, very silky sea-green nightie. Her hair was down around her shoulders and lower back, not in her usual ponytail. She walked closer to me, but I couldn't move. She sat on the bed and leaned in close to my face. She whispered, "And what did my big strong Hero wish for?"

I couldn't speak; I tried to, but ultimately failed. I looked behind Annabeth and saw another figure. It was Aphrodite, my eyes widened and she winked at me before disappearing. I looked back at Annabeth and gave her a confused look.

"Oh, you're wondering why I'm acting like this when on the walk back I was so distant?" I barely managed a nod. "Well, you see, I wanted to throw you off. Earlier tonight, when we were having our, 'Fun time', I decided that enough was enough. I want you Percy…I want you bad."

My eyes felt like they were popping out of my head, my heart raced, my breathing increased…was she actually going to do this? I've always known Annabeth to be a bit forceful and controlling but this is ridiculous. Yet, some part of me enjoyed this.

"Annabeth, are you…are you sure? I mean, we're only 17. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to, but do you really think we're ready? I mean, you're the Daughter of Athena, have you really thought this all the way through? Or are you behaving like an Aphrodite girl?" I didn't want to stoop that low, but I had no choice. I wanted to make sure that this was the right thing…for both of us.

"You better believe I'm damned sure. Also, while I was renovating, your dad helped me out with one more thing…He seems to be the only one on Olympus, minus Aphrodite, that wants us together. He helped put a seal on this building that blinds the gods from watching us. He wants this as much as we do. He wants a union of Athena and Poseidon. He wants to end this rivalry."

I was shocked, my father helped orchestrate all of this, no him AND Aphrodite. That's why she said you're welcome. It makes sense now. I sighed.

"Well, if you're sure…" I grinned and relaxed. I laid my head back and closed my eyes, waiting for her to make the next move. And it didn't take long. She crawled on top of me and gently scratched down my chest. Wherever her nail touched, goose-bumps sprouted. As she slid her body up against mine, the silk seemed to intensify feeling. I moaned and bit my lip. I heard her chuckle and then she kissed my neck softly.

"Is my big strong hero getting weak kneed?" she goaded. I growled at her and relaxed even more when she started to suck on my neck. God it was incredible, the action left my head spinning. She sucked harder and harder, at this point I was letting me member run wild. And she could tell.

"Hey now," she laughed as she rubbed against him quickly. We both moaned a little at the same time. She was so warm, I could feel it. "He'll get his turn. Right now I just want this." She leaned in and kissed harder than ever before, just pouring more and more passion into each kiss. She licked my lips, waiting for permission, but didn't wait. She forced her tongue in and decided to conquer that new land in the name of Athena. That's when it was my turn. I flipped us around so fast she didn't know what happened, she stared at me bewildered and almost hungry.

"My turn," I grinned and kissed at the top of her nightie and she gasped. Her increased breathing made her chest rise and fall, and rise…and fall….and ri-. I snapped out of it and continued kissing. All along the rim until I got to the start of her cleavage. I looked up and grinned.

"You better," she chuckled. "If you know what's good for you." She said smugly. But I did something she didn't expect, instead of kissing there…I licked. At the start and a little further in. She gasped and moaned and gripped the sheets. After seeing this, it turned me on all the more. I took my tongue and I licked along the rim of the nightie again, until I stopped at her neck.

I could still see the mark that I gave her, I grinned evilly and bit again at the same spot. She gasped again and moaned even louder. While I kissed/bit/sucked and licked her neck, I slowly crawled over top of her more. So close that I started rub 'him' against 'her'. Her moan turned into a beg.

"Oh fuck," the first time I ever heard her curse. "Gods Percy, don't fucking tease me. I want you, please." Her eyes became serious and loving. "I love you Percy, now please, make us one."


	11. What is this Feeling?

**A/N: I do not own the PJO series. Also, I know I said that the only POV's were gonna be Percy and Keith, but I felt like this voice needed to be heard. Plus, I've got a brand new idea….hehehe (Please review, idc if it is flames, I just want reviews. It'll only take you 2 seconds)**

**Chapter 11**

**What is this Feeling?**

**(Thalia's POV)**

I didn't completely disappear in the mist. I went back into the woods and watched him. I heard him mutter, 'I gotta learn to do that,' and continue to stare where I just was. A smile crept on his face, and I'd seen that smile before on many, many boys, but then it changed to a sad sigh. I didn't understand him, I wanted to know more. I followed him to his cabin and watched him walk up the stairs, as he opened the door he put up his hand and lokked over his shoulder.

"Goodnight Thals," I heard him say. Damn him, how'd he know I was still following him? Bastard.

Cocky arrogant son of a bitch, who does he think he is? _'Oh look at me, not only am I the son of TWO gods, but my mom is the Great goddess Artemis. I'm her only child.'_ Not only that, he's got the Huntress's cabin now! Where are we supposed to sleep? I always have my dad's cabin, but…yeaaahhhh. Not very homey. Some of the other girls were originally mortals, they don't have a godly parents cabin here. And I'll be damned to Hades if I let them sleep in the Hermes cabin. *sigh* Oh well, I guess whenever we come I can put them up with me at my cabin, I hope dad won't mind…*thunder rolls softly* Thanks dad.

Just for fun, I shot an arrow at his door to send a message. After I her the thump of Celestial Bronze on wood, I saw the door open and he grabbed the arrow. He gave me his crooked cocky grin and walked back inside. Jeeze that kid knows how to piss me off.

I walked back to my cabin and opened the door; it was as cold and lonely as I remembered it, especially with that large statue of my Father staring down at me. As if he was expecting something. But just what I didn't know, or want to know. I set up a small cot at the sleeping area behind his gaze. Here I hung the pictures of my friends and me, all those good times, but I always keep one picture on me, the picture of my baby brother Jason. Gods I wish I knew what happened to him, not a day goes by where I don't think of him.

Learning how to harness my powers, I shot a tiny bolt of lightning at the lightning bolt that my dad's statue was holding. It radiated a golden light all over the place. Looking around, the cabin was really huge, but very…VERY…empty. That's when I heard a scratch on my door, so, I got up to check it out.

It was an arrow with a note, seeing as how my door is made of marble, I should've known it was an arrow by the sound. I rolled my eyes because I knew it was Keith. I ripped the note off the arrow and pulled the arrow out of the door. (I hope I can fix that. I shut the door and went back to my hiding spot to read the note. What did this little idiot want to tell me now?

_Dear Thalia,_

_Instead of stalking me like the creeper you are,_

_Why not just join me tonight around 1ish so we_

_Can go hunting in the woods and you can get to_

_Know me better? A lot less creepier than having_

_An immortal 15 year old following me around in_

'_secret'. So what do you say do you think you're up_

_To it, or is my mother's most esteemed huntress too_

_Scared to challenge my to a hunting bout? Let me _

_Know soon, kay?_

_ Signed,_

_Keith Daniel_

No he did not! Not only is this ass hole challenging me, but he's insulting me as well! He even did that stupid 3rd grade thing with the little check the box thing. There was a 'yes' and 'no' box. Who does he think I am, a three year old? I scribbled 'Fuck' next to the yes and checked it. I stepped outside and aimed at the Artemis cabin. I fired my arrow and it hit smack dab where it did before. I even saw some electricity flying off it like a comets tail.

Out of nowhere I hear one of the Stolls shout, 'Enough with the flirty arrows already!' I closed my eyes and focused where the voice came from, when I finally saw him, apparently I wasn't the only one that had this idea. Not only did I shoot a bolt of lightning at him, but a massive arc of lightning with branches of electricity shooting out everywhere came from the Artemis cabin and converged with mine and hit what looked to be Conner at the same time. All you heard was a loud crackle and kaboom then a yelp of pain.

Campers came rushing out to see what had happened. It looked like everyone was there, laughing and screaming and looking up trying to find an answer. I stifled a laugh and it looked like Keith was trying to too. When we looked at each other smiling, my heart flipped, and then I looked away. Oh no, I was not going to fall for any guy, especially him. I'd sooner date Percy, and all Olympus knows how well THAT relationship would end up. I'd either be killed by Annabeth, or one of us would kill the other. I was right though, everyone was out…except Percy and Annabeth. It was then I started to blush…

**(Ok, so I know this was a short one, but I just had to write this. No joke, this chapter literally came to me in a dream. Thank you Calliope, Muse of Epic Poetry and Thank you Thalia, Muse of Comedy)**


	12. My Hunting Trip Goes South

**A/N: Here we go folks, the reason why I said the story will be Rated M. Buuuuuttttttt, it's not what you wanted, I'm making you suffer and crave more. I do not own the PJO series. (Please review, idc if it is flames, I just want reviews. It'll only take you 2 seconds)**

**Chapter 12**

**My Hunting Trip Goes "South"**

**(Keith's POV)**

Well, after watching Conner fry like a crispy critter, I couldn't help but feel overwhelming joy at the fact that my powers were coming in nicely. I felt the Rage of Poseidon surging through my veins. I must say, it was amazing seeing how powerful and haphazard my lightning was. The sea is in my blood, as is its temperament and strength.

I kinda felt bad for Conner afterwards, I mean getting a double dose of electricity at the same time, and how was he still alive? By the grace of the gods I imagine…or just Hermes.

I lay down on my bed at looked at my phone, it said Midnight. I had one hour to get ready to see her. I liked picking at her, she was really easy to annoy, but there was something else about her. It was like, no pun intended, sparks flew when I caught her eyes from across the field. She let herself smile for a brief second…a smile at me. Then she put up her, "I'm so tough and mean" face and went back inside. Eh, even that look was cute.

I got up and surveyed my room. Cots lining the walls where the huntresses would sleep, a back woodsy smell and the sound of a brook echoed in the room, but I couldn't see where the sound was coming from. The walls were like that of a wood cabin, the cabin itself fit together like a bunch of Lincoln Logs. But looking up, the roof was made of glass. I could see every constellation and the moon shone through brilliantly. I loved this cabin. If I was quiet for just long enough, I heard soft banjo music playing…it sounded like a slow rendition of "To Arms in Dixie". This place had it all.

I grabbed a bow and tested the drawback, nearly 125 pounds. Not bad for a wooden bow. I picked up a quiver and strung it on my back. All of the sudden, the room lengthened itself into a shooting range. Now really, this cabin had everything. Targets started sprouting up everywhere, stationary, moving, flying, everything you could think of. I drew back and aimed for a cyclopse. I took a deep breath, aimed and fired. The arrow soared through the air and smacked the target with a sickening thud and it exploded into sand.

"Now that was awesome," I laughed and aimed at a harpy that was zooming through the trees. I notched another arrow and fired, right in its wrinkly throat. "I'm getting better at this."

I put the equipment down and looked at my phone, 12:30. I debated on whether or not to text anyone. I mean, that part of my life is over. I don't want to go back. Sure I'll miss my friends and "family", but I belong here. This is my home. I put my phone in my pocket and walked towards the door. I grabbed the bow and quiver and stepped outside.

It was a warm night, mist and fog hung in the humid air…perfect time to hunt. I walked to the edge of the forest and leaned against a tree, watching the Zeus cabin, waiting for her to appear. God it seemed like ages, I checked my phone every, what I thought to be 10 minutes, only to find that only 2 minutes had passed. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself.

'She's a huntress,' I thought to myself. 'She swore off men. Just show her up and beat her at her own game.' After talking to myself for a bit, I slowly began to meditate. I could feel the woods beckoning to me. I felt the river, the trees growing, the regular game in the brush, the monsters. I was connected to them all. I felt their life force singing to me, calming me. Relaxing…

"Hey!" Thalia shouted, stirring me from my meditative state. She had her arms crossed and a smug look on her face. "What, if you're too sleepy, I understand. Go back to bed little boy." She patted my cheek then slapped it. It made me mad, but then again I couldn't help but smile. That was kinda cute.

"Aren't Hunters supposed to avert form flirting?" I chuckled and stood up. Under the light of the moon, I could see her starting to blush a little.

"Oh shut up," she punched my shoulder. "Besides, I wasn't flirting. It was called mock intimidation." She fixed her bow and her back and walked off towards the woods and I followed. And I must say…it was a nice sight watching her walk away.

She noticed that I wasn't talking to her and she turned around and saw that I had a devious smile on my face. She looked confused then realized what I was doing.

"Oh hell no," she half chuckled-half screamed. "Nu uh, you are not allowed to look at my ass, get in front douche bag." She grabbed me by my collar and flung me forward. I laughed while tripping over some roots.

"I thought you didn't let men lead," I poked at her. "Besides, *insert blush* it's kinda nice." I heard her stop, but I just kept walking. A few seconds later I heard her moving again. I kept smiling while I walked, planning my next joke. We walked on for a few more feet and turned around quickly and said, "Stop staring at my ass"

Little did I know, she actually was. Her eyes darted up and her face was crimson, I could see it in the moonlight. I was rolling; I laughed so hard I couldn't stand.

"I was not staring at your ass," she screamed. "I was merely looking down in front of me watching my steps, and then you scared me into looking up!" She folded her arms and stamped her foot.

"You seriously did not just stamp your foot. I thought only prissy preppy High School girls did that?" By this point I was dying. This had to be the funniest thing I'd ever seen. The I tensed up; I saw that she sensed it too. I turned around and looked, but nothing. "Do you see anything" I whispered.

"No," she replied. "But I did feel it." She took a look around, but I closed my eyes and reached out with….I don't really know. I wanna say the force, but that ain't it. The point is I just reached out and focused on the forest. Sensing every creature stirring, I focused on the nearest ones, searching for the same power that we both felt.

"Shhh," I tapped Thalia and pointed in the direction I felt the life force. We crept in silence until we saw our prey. It was the Ceryneian Hind. We both stared at each other dumbfounded. My mother's most prized animal…and it was right there! I gave her a wry grin and grabbed my bow.

"Are you insane," she exclaimed in a whisper. "Son or not, she'll do worse than kill you if you hurt that noble beast!" I grinned and drew back anyway. Then…she yelled.

The hind looked up and saw us, it hesitated for a mere second then took off running, but that's exactly what I wanted. I aimed carefully and shot…the hind didn't know what hit it. It fell with a loud thud to the ground.

"NO!" She screamed, she decked me in the jaw and ran over to the hind. "How could you!"

"Calm the Hell down," I said. "It ain't dead. See for yourself." She looked down and noticed where I'd shot it. Her eyes grew wide and she gasped loudly.

She looked and saw that its front legs were pinned together by one of my arrows. It pierced the flesh, but not muscle or bone. It went straight through the gaps in the bones.

"Ok, that was too close," she sighed. "That was some real Heracles shit right there." She laughed.

"Oh come on," I chuckled. "Did you really think I would hurt my mother's favorite animal?" I rubbed my jaw and walked over to it. I pulled out the arrow and helped it up. The Hind stared at me then spoke to my mind. _'Well done Son of the Huntress. Your aim is impeccable, only one man was ever able to catch me, and you did it the same way he did. I am pleased with your prowess as a hunter. You reached out with your hunter's aura and found me. Congratulations.'_ Then it ran off quicker than lightning.

"Well," I stretched. "Looks like I'm the better hunter." I lightly shoved her and kept walking.

"Oh please," she threw a rock at me. "I wasn't trying to hit it…I was too scared to."I turned around and saw here staring up through the trees at where the moon should be. "Besides, it was a lucky shot anyway."

"Luck! Excuse me," who in the hell does she think she is? "There was no way that was luck. That was too precise to be luck!" I pushed her gently, but she was standing in front of a tree root and fell…right into a mud puddle. "Oh shit…" was all I could think of.

She stood up, face glowing red; I smelled ozone and felt the air heat up. "Oh shit is right…" So I did the only logical thing…I ran. "Oh no you don't!" She screamed and chased after me.

I was bobbing and weaving past trees, ducking under branches, jumping over roots; the whole nine yards. And I did it all while maintaining my current speed. My Celtic ancestors would be so proud. I hid behind what I thought was a large enough tree and held my breath. It was as if time stood still. I waited and waited and waited…I'd finally though she had gone. When I turned around her arms appeared at either side of my head. She had me pinned to the tree with the most vicious gaze I'd ever seen.

"And just where do you think you're going," she borderline growled. I tried to move, but even me moving the muscles in my face caused her to twitch. "Oh no, you're not going anywhere. Every move you make, or at least try to make, I'll stop you." So, I did yet another logical move…I closed the gap between us and kissed her.

This kiss…was the best I'd ever had. When people say they see fireworks, that's nothing. This was like a lightning storm over the seas. It was incredibly powerful. I stepped back and looked at her. She was, what's the word, paralyzed with shock (no pun intended). It was actually kinda cute. She blinked then looked back at me. I thought for sure she was going to zap me to dust until she kissed me back. This time with more ferocity. It was almost hungry, desiring, and I loved it.

Let me put it to you this way, thunder and lightning streaking across the sky over the ocean, winds blowing and howling full of rain and all other things. That was the raw power of our kiss, the sheer intensity and, dare I say it, lust. She then, without waiting for permission stuck her tongue in my mouth and tried to claim dominance, but I wasn't having it. I wrestled with her tongue, battling in both mouths until she conceded victory to me in her mouth. I nibbled on her tongue and she moaned a little, then I sucked on her tongue. She moaned harder and louder, but I absorbed it in my mouth. We broke apart and I then spun her around and pinned her to the tree. I didn't bother going for her lips again, this time I attacked my favorite spot…the neck.

I kissed from her jaw all the way down the side. She moaned softly, eyes fluttering. At the middle of her very pale slender neck, I gently bit, enough for enjoyable pain, but not enough to mark. She moaned louder and started to whine, and then I began to suck. She gasped and moaned louder and louder. I moved up till I got to her lips again. I playfully bit and tugged at her bottom lip and she moaned even more. Then I moved lover again till a got to her chest. I kissed along the rim of her huntress robe and she sighed. I then scraped my teeth softy across her skin, feeling the goose bumps prickle up everywhere.

"Di Immortales this feels good," she sighed. I'm glad she was enjoying this, I was too. "Mmmmmm, go lower." I kissed to the point where her skin meets the cloth. "Oh for Olympus's sake." She undid the tie that kept her robe on and it completely fell to the ground. There she stood, totally naked.

My heart started racing a mile a minute, I looked up at her shocked and she was blushing. "Oh shut up and continue." She half smiled and I got back to work. I kissed down the ridge of her breasts and softly blew. "Di fucking Immortales," she moaned "Gods that feels so good. Lower…." Lower? How low does she want me? But I continued. I kissed all the way down till I got to her bellybutton. I used my tongue and licked circles around her bellybutton and she gasped in delight. I thought for she I was done until, "Lower…"

WHAT! Does she-, I mean could she really…I daringly kissed lower and stopped just above her clit. Then I noticed something, she was completely shaven. Did she, did she plan this? "Mmmmm, don't stop. Please…lower."

So I did as she said…I kissed her clit softly and she shuddered. Still there, I suckled on it as well, she started moaning like crazy. I took my tongue and played around with her lips, she was already warm, wet and waiting…she tasted so good. She moaned and started breathing harder, this got me even more confident, I started licking inside her now, and man was she tight. My tongue penetrated her walls and whined even more. I licked from the bottom up to her clit and wiggled it around. She screamed and tried to grab at anything, but there was nothing there. I ignored her and kept eating, lapping up whatever juices came out. Now I got my lips into closing around her pussy and I hummed, the vibrations causing her to moan louder than before.

I could tell she was almost done because I felt her walls convulsing around my tongue. She put her hands in my hair and gripped, that kinda turned me on even more. She pushed my head farther in and I helped her even more. It rapidly swirled my tongue around and rubbed my nose on her clit. She let out her final cry as she came everywhere. I licked most of her juices up as I caught her before she fell. I propped her against the tree as she tried to come back to reality.

"Oh my gods that was so good," she panted. "It was un-fucking-believable. I…oh no…" Her face turned pale and grave. "Oh no, what's…what's Artemis going to do to me! Oh jeeze!" She pulled her robe back on and darted off towards camp.

I followed after her keeping her pace, she was moving pretty damn fast after just having an orgasm. I caught up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She struggled…a lot. But I didn't give up. I finally got her to calm down and spun her around to face me, while my arms were still around her.

"Hey now," I laughed. "It's going to be ok. I'm sure my mom'll be fine with it." I felt electricity building and started smelling ozone, but I kept my eyes locked on Thalia's beautiful Blue eyes. They had a trim of Silver around the pupils from the Blessing of Artemis, they were truly mesmerizing. "I'm not letting go of you," I said firmly.

"Why," she asked, glaring back. "We hardly know each other; we didn't like each other when we met, Hell, we still might not like each other. Also, I'm a huntress, I should shy away from men."

"Yeah, a huntress that not only let me eat her out, but asked and forced me to do it." I gave her my crooked grin and she blushed, I now started to feel electricity surging through me in a soft current.

"Oh shut up," she smacked my chest. "Gods I hope she doesn't find out…" Then she did something shocking (yet again, no pun intended), she laid her head in the crook of my neck. I have to admit, it felt pretty good.

"I won't say anything," I promised. "I'll even act as if you still annoy me at camp. How's that sound?"

"Deal," she nodded. "And I'll do the same." She hugged me back and kissed my cheek. "See you tomorrow…" then she disappeared into the night.


End file.
